Hannibal Barca Strategy
Introduction "If we cannot find a way, we will make one" -Hannibal Barca This Strategy is similar to the one-man rush strategy its just that it is changed up a little bit. I am calling this the Hannibal Barca strategy because you will always have to scout the enemy, look out for weaknesses and strengths when you run into a problem find a way to get around it. The importance of this strategy is to scout and strike at the right time at the same time destroying the enemy's economy. Remember don't be the Romans, they hated scouting which led to their defeat at Trebia, Transmine, and Carrhae. Getting Started Just like the one man rush make sure to be quick when setting up your Ecom your money per minute could be as low as $65 per min before going to the next step. It is reccomended hat you atleast get $85 per min but, $65 will do. Make sure to get a barracks train heavy soldiers and start PP killing. Scouting and looking for weaknesses While your PP killing is going on constantly scout the enemy I mean come on spys would risk their lives to spy on enemy's back then while here you can do it risk free. Pay attention to the mini map but, don't rely on it what seems like a bunch of dots could simply be an army of repairmen instead of an army of heavy soldiers. While you are scouting look for weaknesses here a couple things you should look for * Do they have any undefended or lightly defended plants? * Do they use their ally's production buildings * do they only place nuclear plants? * are they building an army to attack you * are they trying to build a secret/hidden base which is really stupid to do As you can see you need to see these weaknesses are come up with a plant just like how Hannibal did it. Devising a Plan Come up with a plan to attack your opponents. By now atleast half the server should of rage quit by now and the people still standing are probably try hards building large armys with their small income to try and stop you. Remember scout their weaknesses attack their exposed plants especially if they are nuclear plants since being NP killed is super frustrating and devastating. If they have hidden bases attack them as soon as possible before they "surprise attack you." If your enemy is using their ally's production buildings destroy their CC which will force them to spend $400 to their ally's production buildings unless they use their own. Rest of the Game You should now be the most powerful player make sure to end your enemy quickly before they try to rush you because from my experience you have poeple being try hards and building a heavy army with only $25 per min. Attack with whatever just don' research it is a waste of time. Also this is good a land map since I myself hate NAVYS. I hate them because you can just cloak a sub and leave the game making it so it is impossible to lose unless you make nukes. Remember come up with a plan this Strategy is only a guide to people who try to counter the one man rush. Remember scout and then strike when they least expect it. HAVE A GOOD DAY CARTHAGE THOSE ROMANS WILL STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST ME. strategy originally made from Scipii09 inspired by the one-man rush strategy BtW you should check it out. Category:Strategy